In general, a portable range is defined to a gas range using a small-sized bombe filled with a butane gas. Because cook is performed using a combustion heat of a gas in a home or indoor in which electricity is supplied, there is a problem that indoor air is contaminated.
In order to solve the problem, a gas range usable as an electric range was suggested. A conventional gas range usable as an electric range (Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 96-5693) in which a gas can eject a flame through an ejecting nozzle by a gas container housed in a gas container receiving chamber of one side of a body and in which a container supporting plate is disposed in an upper portion of the body, wherein at an outer circumferential side of a flame ejecting nozzle of the range, a heating plate having a heat emitting wire therein is installed, and a supporting plate is fixed by a support to correspond to a bottom surface of the heating plate, and at one side of a partitioning wall of the gas container receiving chamber, an outlet is detachably installed and is connected to the heat emitting wire of the heating plate.
Such a conventional gas range usable as an electric range is formed to cook using one of electricity and gas according to a situation, but there is a problem that the range may break down and a fire may occur in the range when electricity and gas are simultaneously supplied.